


He's...back?

by Mythxlxgical



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Derealization, Listen I cannot tag for the life of me., March 4th Spoilers, Reunion, bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythxlxgical/pseuds/Mythxlxgical
Summary: MARCH 4TH SPOILERS.Tubbos is down in his panic room, trying to figure everything out...when he hears a noise upstairs.Tw: Derealization.The story uses their Minecraft personas, not their actual personas. Thanks :DEnjoy the writing!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	He's...back?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robyndoesntlikeyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyndoesntlikeyou/gifts).



> Hi! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy another writing, I've been in the mood and I blame Ranboos discord for giving me ideas to write. This one is one I am really proud of. Please take it and run, I hope you enjoy it! If you do leave a kudos for me! Thank you so much!
> 
> Prompt from @Robyn on Ranboo's discord.

The wind was all the young male heard as he ran through the forest, not caring that the branches were hitting him- cutting his face. He just needed to get to Snowchester. He needed to see Tubbo and tell him he was fine- he was alive. Nothing was wrong! He was back!

Once he finally got to Snowchester, he had to stop and breathe- he needed to actually breathe or he would pass the hell out. Taking a deep breath he bent over and coughed for a moment before he finally got his breathing back after about five minutes. Tommy stood up straight and looked over at the house in front of him- he needed to see Tubbo. 

Walking through the god-forsaken snow- why the hell did Tubbo choose to live here anyways? Fucking cold as hell- he grabbed the rail and hauled himself up the stairs to Tubbos door before he bang knocking on it, waiting until he heard the other come to the door...but he heard nothing. 

"What the fuck? Tubbo!" he yelled and pounded on the door again, where the hell could the kid be?

~~

Tubbo sat downstairs in his hole that he dug for himself, staring at the papers that scattered around him- red ink all over them scribbles here and there- big x's over things. Head flicked up to the signs in front of him. He was whispering quietly to himself, brows furrowed as if he was trying to understand some ancient language in front of him when it was simply just his own writing- 

"Nono, that's impossible- that theory doe-" he stopped when he barely heard his name being yelled and someone pounding on his door, hearing the door open his eyes widened and he got up quickly, moving to the ladder and pulling himself up to it- he could hear the other's voice and that's what made him freeze- there was no way.

"Nonono" he whispered, gripping the ladder where he froze on it- closing his eyes tightly, tears filling his eyes. He was hearing shit, he had to be hearing shit. There was no possible fucking way that was Tommy

"Tubbo!" Tommy yelled, walking inside the house- listening as his voice echoed through the house confused as hell as to where the younger was. There wasn't any other place that the other would be- considering the compass pointed here...he was home- why was he avoiding him?

Tubbos heart clenched, it wasn't real- he couldn't be alive! He just died, Sam told him he died- he saw the chat message. He knew that Tommy wasn't alive. "No..No" the male whispered and let out a choked sob as he laid his head back against the ladder- breathing heavily as he tried to keep himself calm. "Tommy is dead. Tommy. Is. Dead." 

Tommy frowned, he heard that. He heard the quiet noises, and it did sound like Tubbo- but where the fuck was he? He walked further inside and made his way downstairs to Tubbos basement, the whispering louder now- "Tubbo?" he called out once again, looking around to where maybe the other would be...was he in the floor..?

Walking forward a few steps, the teen lightly kicked each wood piece until he heard the hollow one- the one that leads to Tubbo. "Tubbo?" he whispered softly and got to his knees, quickly bringing out his axe and removed the flooring- only to come face to face with Tubbo- his eyes widened at how the other looked. Eyes watering- cheeks stained red from crying- his own eyes were red from crying and they looked swollen- "Tu-"

"No! You aren't real! You aren't alive!" Tubbo yelled and quickly backed off the ladder, falling to the floor under him, breathing heavily and backed up quickly, tears falling faster now- "You are dead! You are supposed to be dead! There is..is no way you are live Tommy" he whimpered and covered his ears with his hands.

Tommy grimaced slightly when the other spoke, confused as to why...well he was dead so he could understand that...but he was there. Tubbo literally saw him? "Tubbo, it's me- it actually is me" he tried softly as he climbed down the ladder. 

"He's dead- he's dead, that's not him that's your imagination"

"Tubbo I'm right here, I-"

"You aren't fucking real there is no way- you" he shook his head, putting his head between his knees and just sitting the for a moment, tears falling onto the cold stone under him. "You died, Dream killed you-" 

"Tubbo, I promise I'm..I'm real- it really is me, I'm here" he whispered finally stepping onto the stone, staying a little away from his friend- not wanting to push him over the edge even further. He didn't know what to do, he needed to prove to the other that he infact was real and weren't apart of the other's imagination. 

"Tubbo, look..look at me" he whispered, which took a moment for the other to actually look up-but he finally did. Tears still falling down his cheeks, a soft hiccup escaped Tubbo as he stared at the male in front of him. 

"You..You are supposed to be dead, how.." 

"Tubbo, he brought me back" Tommy tried, moving to sit down, he lightly picked at his fingernail and looked away, "H-He brought me back- and and.." he took a deep breath and shook his head, "It doesn't matter- but..I'm alive- I'm real..I am here"

"T-Tommy?" he whispered, staring at his best friend- he wanted to hug him, he wanted to run and just hold him- but he wasn't..he wasn't real, he didn't know how to tell he was real..he moved to push himself back against the wall more- fingers finding bits of rock that he hadn't cleaned up after mining...maybe- 

"OW!" Tommy yelped, looking at Tubbo wide-eyed as the other had just thrown a piece of rock- it wasn't that big but shit he wasn't expecting it.

"Wait- Wait.." Tubbo's eyes widened when he saw the other react..he was..he was real? "Oh my god" he cried out, scrambling up before launching himself at his best friend, letting out a sob as he held onto Tommy tightly, he couldn't believe it- his best friend wasn't dead. He was here, he was alive. "You are alive..You..." he took a deep breath before burying his face in the others shoulder whimpering lightly. "Don't fucking leave me again"

"I won't-"

"No, Tommy seriously-" 

"I won't! I won't I promise.." Tommy whispered, moving to hold onto the other, wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend before letting out a soft huff. "I'm n-not gonna leave again" 

"I'm holding you to that..stupid" he muttered into the other shoulder and sniffled, fingers clenched in the others shirt not wanting to let go scared that if he did, he would go away again and never come back. He ust wanting to feel the other..hold onto the other and never let go. 

"I'm here..I'm right here Tubbo, you can't get rid of me that easy.."


End file.
